


The First Kiss

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another fantastic date, Zayn is walking Liam up to his door. Liam's telling him how fantastic this night has been, and it truly has been fantastic, but Zayn can't help but think about how much he wants to kiss those lovely lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite a while since I last posted for this series, but I'm back. I'm not one to let loose ends go.
> 
> Just a quick logistical bit, if a line is indented, it's spoken by the same character.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well, uh, I… um… tonight was--mmph!”

“Oh.”

  
“Goodnight, Li.”


End file.
